fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Raising Hell Transcript
This is a transcript of Raising Hell of Eva and Cece's Chop Suey. Due to it formerly being on a fanfiction website, it is written in traditional rather than script form. ------- Eva Guinea Pig and Cece Cat are walking by a hedge in the forest. "Hey, Cece," Eva said to her cat friend "what has four wheels and flies?" "I don't know, what?" Cece asks. "A garbage truck!" Eva says with a big grin on her face. Cece looked confused " I don't get it..." The two looked alarmed as they suddenly hear a nasally cry from behind the hedge. They then walk over to where they heard the sound. They then see a nerdy-looking boy with a boil on his face kneeling down in front of none other than... Nero. "You've disappointed me for the last time, lackey," the demon said to the boy. " I'm sorry, sir!" the boy squeakily apologized. "You know the drill, Elmer. For such insolence, you must drop and give me fifty boil-ups. Elmer gave out a shriek before dropping to the ground, boil first. His boil began to flex, pushing him up against the ground and lowering him on repitition. Nero laughed as the boy continued. "Poor kid..." Eva said to herself as she watched. Nero had noticed Eva and turned around to face her. "Well, if it isn't Miss-Do-No-Wrong," he said with a sly smirk. "What you're doing is just wrong, you can't make him do that!" Eva said with disgust and pity in her voice. "I can make him do whatever I want! Watch this!" and with that, Elmer obeyed his each following commands: "Elmer, get up. Spin around. Stop. Jog in place." Elmer let out another cry while struggling. Eva looked on sympathetically. "Please, sir," Elmer began to plead in between panting "I can't continue this much longer!" "You have no choice," Nero then told him "you're my lackey for life!" Eva looked down sadly. She then began to say "If it'd be ok, if gladly take Elmer's place," Nero gave another smirk in Eva's direction. "Are you truly willing to make that offer?" "Yes, I am absolutely sure." Eva said, still looking a bit sullen. The smile on his face grew wider for a second before he turned to Elmer and said "Elmer, I release you from your duties." Elmer sighed in relief and took of running. "Are you sure you want to do this, Eva?" Cece worriedly asked the guinea pig. "Not exactly, it's against my moral code, but it's for Elmer's safety," "It's against my moral code, but it's for Elmer's safety," Nero mimicked her before laughing mockingly. Cece looked indignant "Mr. Nero!" she said as she walked towards him, "With all we've been though, don't you think you should-" "I should what, Cece?" He got close to her face and gave a menacing look. "N-nothing..." Cece stammered as she started shivering in fear. "We gonna raise all sorts-a hell tonight!" Nero said to Eva "You up for it?" -"No." -"Good!" He then ran away from her direction, glides upwards, grabs her hands and jumped off the cliff with her. Eva screamed as Nero laughs as both of them glide into the moonlight. "He's taken my best friend... " Cece muttered to herself. She then had a look of determination on her face, "I've got to end this thing before it even begins," she then looks nervous and unsure. Eva and Nero stopped at a suburban street. "Here's our first stop," he said. "This street seems familiar," marveled Eva. A nearby street sign reads "Spooner St". They walk to a familiar house on the street. Cece is watching them from the bushes, thinking that they don't notice her. "I'll save you, Eva..." had caught Cece looking at him from the bushes and stuck out his tongue, which very much looked like that of a snake's. Cece, frightened, ducked down further in the bushes. "Ok," Nero issued his first order to his new lackey, "pick the lock of this door, you must have some sort of bobby pin or something for that." "I won't do it," refused Eva. "You're my lackey for life, you've got no choice," he said smugly. Eva sighed as she took a bobby pin from her hair and picked the lock with it. The door opened, and they walked inside. When they reached the kitchen, they saw a fat man in his pajamas opening the fridge door. As soon as he closes it, he spots the two. "Holy crap! I knew you'd return for my soul!" He then starts running around and screaming. "Subdue him, lackey!" ordered Nero. Eva looks nervous, then jumps in front of the man's path and trips him. "I'm sorry about this, but I made an agreement with him," she whispered to the man. "I understand. I remember what I had to agree to when I married Lois." Nero then takes out a bottle, and he approaches the man with it. "Get out of the way, Eva," he said. Eva's eyes grew wide and she gasped. Nero suddenly pops the cap off the bottle using only his thumb. The bottle turns out to be a ketchup bottle. "Wow, thanks!" said the big man, gladly. Eva and Nero glide off into the night once more. "Hey, Eva," he asks her,"you thinking about how that guy's chin looked like nads?" "Huh? No." Eva answered flusteredly. Nero only snickered at this. They then stopped at an empty field with dead plants. "Now here's where we'll raise some hell for real." He starts digging for about a minute or two until he said "That should do it," He starts reciting an incantation: Like an ocean's rise and swell, So shall you, minions from Hell! The floor of the hole he dug started to crack with a bright red outline. Several demons quickly flew from the cracked ground. "Ready to lead a horde of demons?" Nero asked mischievously. "No," said Eva. A demon then grabbed her by her thigh and she shrieked as it lifted her up into the air. Nero laughed at this. Cece was watching them yet again. "Don't worry, Eva. I'll save you," Cece then attempted to pounce Nero, while she made a yowling, screeching noise. "Huh? What's that sound?" Cece retracted back to the bush as soon as Nero turned around. "I'm sorry, Eva," she whispered. Nero, Eva and the demons glided across the sky until they were over the ocean near an island with a single palm tree. "Ok, this is our stop," said Nero . "The island?" asked Eva. "No, in there," he said pointing at the ocean. "What?! But we'll drown!" "Not as long as you follow my lead," They all dived in. "So, you excited to hear the wild screams of an entire underwater kingdom?" Nero asks Eva, with an air of mischief. " Yeah... sounds awesome," Eva nervously said. "Tell ya what, I'm gonna go swim up ahead and scout it out for you." She swims ahead of the group while Nero is snickering. Eva then reaches the front doors of the palace. She knocks on one of the doors. "King Neptune and Queen Amphitrite's residence, how may I help you?" The squire said when he answered the door. "My boss is coming to sack your castle," Eva attempted to warm him. "Who's there?" called King Neptune from his throne. "Someone who wishes to sack your castle," "Why would someone want to do such a thing on the birthday of my youngest son? Seize her at once!" The guards all surround Eva. "No, I'm here to warn you! He's coming right now with a horde of demons!" "Sounds delightful!" Said Neptune cheerfully. "No!" shouted Eva. The sound of the approaching horde is heard. "Everyone run for your lives!" screamed Eva. Nero glides in laughing. "Hello, denizens of Bikini Bottom!" He then takes the podium and starts to "Nero, don't do this." Eva tried to coax him. "Don't do, what, Eva?" "Ah, yes. Nero was just bringing over the musical act for my son's birthday!" said Neptune gleefully. A few moments later, Eva was confused. "I don't get it," she said to herself, "he makes things appear to be bad, or maybe the way he says them..." "Hey, Eva," Nero said as he approached her, "you like cute things, right?" -"Yeah," -"Then check this out!" He held out his hands to reveal a chocolate bunny that looked up at Eva and twitched it's nose. "Aww..." Eva said as she fawned over it. "Now, bite its head off," he told her as he shoved its head into her mouth. "But... b-ut..." Eva stammered... "What could possibly be the catch to this?" Just then, the bunny grew big and monstrous. It roared and attempted to attack Eva. "Aaaugh!" she screamed as she ran. "Shoulda chomped its head when it was still cute and harmless," said Nero. Eva breaks off a piece of coral as a means to defend herself with. The giant chocolate bunny then sprays an orange and white creamy substance that lands in her mouth. She promptly spits it out. "Ick!" She then runs up to it swinging the coral at it, but the rabbit then swallows her up. Nero runs by the rabbit and smashes its tail, causing it to fall apart, revealing Eva covered in the substance the rabbit spat at her. "Huh? Did I get it?" she asked, confusedly. "Yeah, you did good," he answered, swiftly, but nonchalantly. Later on, inside the castle, Eva is still confused over the events of the night. Suddenly, a scream is heard from the kitchen. Nero comes rushing over to Eva, holding a knife with a red gelatinous substance on it. "I got this from the kitchen! Wanna lick?" "No! said Eva, horrified. He then dabs her lip with it. She licks at it cingingly. "Cherry?" The cook comes out of the kitchen. "Yes, I was just baking a cake and he came and stole the knife." Eva's jaw drops and her eye twitches. Her face remains that way for a few moments. Someone then offers her a slice of the cake. It turns out to be Nero offering it to her. It is now dawn and Eva and Nero are walking through a field. "So you don't like excessive sunlight?" Eva asks him. "Can't stand it, but my night vision is actually quite good." He said as he put on a pair of sunglasses. Cece is spying on them yet again, from one of the shrubs. "Eva, this time, I won't let you down," "So you up for scorching some monotone pixies?" Nero asks Eva, again with the air of mischief in his voice. "Sure!" Eva said eagerly. "Wow, you'd actually have no problem with that? It's some major hardcore stuff," "I already know, I'm on to you. It's all been just a series of pranks," He then burst out in laughter and said "I thought you'd never catch on," "So what was with the kid with the boil?" asked Eva "Oh just some kid I once saved from a gray bully," But while they were having this conversation, Cece was spying on them yet again. "I won't let you down this time, Eva..." She then dove at Nero, while screeching, jumping on to his head, and causing him to fall to the ground. Eva looked startled and shocked as this. "Cece?" "It was no problem! Just doin' mah job as your best friend!" "But Cece, he wasn't what you thought. He was just pulling one over me," "I have no idea what you're talking about, but it's ok, you don't have to thank me. I'll see ya ya home!" Cece then dashed off. Eva walked over to Nero's unconscious body and looked at it for a second. Suddenly, without warning, he reached his hand out to Eva, who gasped startledly. "Pretending to be knocked out was a great idea, Eva! Seemed too work too well, in fact." "Yeah," "Well, see ya later, Eva." "See ya!" Category:Fan Fiction